El largo y sinuoso camino
by aurora undomiel
Summary: SHxA Desde siempre, Shaka de Virgo se ha encontrado odiando al custodio de Leo.  Mu de Aries y ciertas pesadillas, le harán comprender muchas cosas...


Bueno... estaba tratando de esperar un poco más... pero como siempre, si espero más es probable que no reúna el coraje suficiente para publicar. Me aterra no tener de la mano a mi niña **Vicks** justo ahora, y es que no recuerdo ya cuando ella no me ha hecho el favor de leerme antes de que publique. Te extraño TT...

El día se encuentra nublado y noto en la fecha de la pc que es 18. Y el 1+8 **9**. Por eso publico... xDDD

Unas menciones especiales antes de pasar a aburrirlos más con el fic...

**Letito...** mmmm por ahora no he podido avanzar mucho en la idea de "la fuerza del destino", digamos que en one-shot no me queda y que justo ahora no estoy lista para hacer fics de capítulos... pero el fic, el songfic de mecano, está en camino, dame año y medio y lo tendrás (xDDD). Te dedico este fic con mucho cariño, sabes perfectamente que te admiro, que agradezco el haberte conocido y que te adoro...

Al resto de mis hermanos... de verdad, estar con ustedes en el club... planear una y mil cosas... portarme como una loca piscótica sin remordimiento (xDDD)... gracias, ha sido genial hasta ahora y espero que lo siga siendo. Se han portado conmigo de una forma que no llegué a imaginar y disculpen si en ocasiones simplemente no he estado ahí para ustedes como ustedes lo han estado para mí. Les dedico este fic también a ustedes, que de verdad... han sido mis hermanos virtuales ... a** Nike, no-angel, suky, dido, precious, mi amado pink twister, sol, luna y a mi gatito. **

**ADVERTENCIAS**

Del fic... etto, está largo...está tediosa la primera parte...amantes de shaka, lo siento, pero decidí narrar TODO el fic desde él...y **ADVERTENCIA,** hay un rape por ahí... pero, está bastante leve, no me gustan tanto los rapes tonces me enfoqué más en lo que el personaje rapeador (xDD) sentía... Lo que sí diré ya para pasar el fic, es que el final... lo amo... es el mejor final que he escrito, bueno... a mí me encanta...

Y después de más de un año de no publicar... les dejo mi primer fic después del auto-exilio virtual

* * *

**- Te encanta destruir a la gente diciéndole lo que no quiere, no debe o no está lista para escuchar. Escondes tu placer en la excusa de que estás siendo honesto y así nadie, consigue verte como el maldito que eres…**

Tus ojos me atravesaron aún cuando sólo éramos dos chiquillos, aún cuando no creía merecer que tu brutal franqueza arremetiese contra mí. Tan pocos años y ya me detestabas.

El hermano del traidor, el indigno aspirante a caballero, el huérfano que debió morir, el miserable griego, el perro arrogante…

De una y mil formas ya te llamaba y de una y mil formas ya te odiaba…

La verdad se rebeló siempre en tu boca y te detesté por eso, por ver más allá de mí mismo, por hacerme notar lo terriblemente humano y ruin que podía llegar a ser, por no tratarme con el respeto que creía merecer, por no considerarme el más fuerte de los doce, por ignorarme…

En ocasiones, por las noches, me entregaba a los rezos de mi casa y al mirar mi constelación, la constelación de la virgen, solía torturarme, preguntando a las estrellas el por qué no te habías marchado lejos… el por qué simplemente no desapareciste…

Debiste haber muerto con tu hermano…

Me habrías librado del tormento de saberme imperfecto…me habrías ahorrado tantos sentimientos impropios de mi condición…

* * *

Yo le seguía bajo las sombras, como siempre, atento a cualquier desliz que pudiese cometer para que fuese mi lengua o inclusive mis puños quienes le acusaran o reprendieran… 

**- Este no es tu asunto Shaka de Virgo** –el desprecio palpable con el que ejecutó las cinco sílabas de mi nombre y rango provocaron la ira de mi resentimiento-. **Exijo ver a la diosa Atenea AHORA.**

Deseé romper cada hueso de su espalda, oírle gritar por clemencia, gimiendo MI nombre con desespere, "Shaka, sé magnánimo…por favor…POR FAVOR".

**- Hermano del traidor, Aioria de Leo, tienes prohibido el irrumpir en las habitaciones del Gran Maestro sin su autorización. Sal o me obligarás a hacerte salir** –su sonrisa cínica vino a decirme lo muy superior que se juzgaba frente a mí… lo menos que era para él…

Y nuestras manos se unieron, para destruirse, se opusieron juntas…y luchamos…

Me estremecí por el esfuerzo de su rostro, por el empeño en el que arremetía por aplastar mi cráneo contra el mosaico gris y por su boca insolente que adiviné, anhelaba escupirme…

Quería matarme…al igual que yo a él…y no debía importarme…pero lo hacía, me importaba…y me escocía dentro el no entender el por qué…

* * *

Sufro de pesadillas por las noches; deshonrosas visiones en las que me pierdo y de las que despierto, al sentir sobre las sábanas la humedad de mi entrepierna. La fiebre se adueña de mí, el sudor me recorre y me envuelve en su estupor mientras que la vergüenza me hace ahogar los gritos que buscan escapar de mi garganta. 

Estoy desahuciado… la meditación no funciona, el flagelar mi espalda tampoco y el hablar no es una posibilidad que considere. Yo no debería, yo no puedo anhelar lo que veo en mis pesadillas…y sin embargo por dentro lo hago, por dentro me queman…

Es tanta mi perversión que pronto me hallo, bajo plena luz del día, arremetiendo contra uno de los pilares, restregando mi sexo contra éste una y otra vez. No me canso de jadear mientras lo hago ni me canso de dibujar el rostro de aquel que ansío tomar en la superficie gris de la columna… Susurro palabras sucias que nunca llegué a imaginar, pido por más, por cada vez más. Y termino exhausto, satisfecho, con la mente deseosa de volver en una hora, para perderme de nuevo en el goce de la posesión…

Pero en una hora mi espalda se encuentra sangrando…mientras mi raquítica voluntad jura fervientemente que no volverá deshonrarme, que no volverá a buscar el placer…

Y sin embargo, a los dos días, el pilar vuelve a ser presa de mi perversión…

Pero esta vez ha sido demasiado, he ido más allá de lo que mi ser conciente pudo haber llegado a desear. Al revivirlo me estremezco, no puedo creer que YO, Shaka de Virgo, pueda concebir semejante visión tan asquerosa en mi propia mente.

Soy un ser despreciable, sucio e indigno de mi casa…

En la oscuridad de los arbustos le esperaba y él no tardó en subir las escaleras corriendo. Su torso desnudo no hizo más que convencerme de lo que estaba por hacer. Fijando mi cosmos en su silueta, pude sentir el dejo de sudor que recorría lento cada músculo de su pecho…no pude más que conducir la mano derecha, a falta de pilar, a mi entrepierna. Pero él seguía subiendo y renuente a dejarle escapar dejé de tocarme. Jadié, sediento de poseerle y de terminar lo que no había podido…en él…

Alcé los párpados, abrí los ojos y le adormecí el sentido de la vista. No se la quité del todo, sólo lo suficiente para alentar sus reacciones, para dominarle pronto y sin demasiado forcejeo. Yo anhelaba el que me mirara, que mientras le embistiera sin control, lo hiciera, para que notara el cómo gozaba de su cuerpo, que se percatara de cómo NO me importaba si lo quisiera o si lo disfrutaba…que era mejor temerme que despreciarme…

Maldito bastardo, yo MORIA porque me miraras, porque rogaras, porque ME rogaras… por borrarte esa cínica sonrisa de la boca y ver cómo te retorcías entre el gemir y temer…

Pero no fue tan sencillo. Al notar que la vista se le nublaba, que asemejaba a un estúpido con miopía de cinco, comenzó a gritar y fue ahí cuando decidí revelarme a cinco milímetros de su rostro. Retrocedió, asustado por la lujuria que se anunciaba en mis mares. Pero fue un error, porque al alejarse… ya no pudo ver el cómo me acercaba por detrás y el cómo le sujeté del cuello, tapándole la boca con mi mano.

**- ¿Tienes miedo maldito?** -le susurré después de degustar con mi lengua su lóbulo derecho.

El custodio de Leo, porque era él, el griego huérfano, al que yo deseaba tener, me mordió la mano antes de intentar zafarse de mi control. Y lo disfruté tanto…disfruté más que en mis visitas periódicas al pilar…gocé de sus dientes sobre mi piel, de mi carne desgarrándose y de mi sangre derramándose por su acción. El dolor de la herida infligida por él, me dio el mismo goce que el más plácido y vil orgasmo que hubiese tenido antes…

Comenzó a correr, tropezando en cada escalón por su "desafortunada" ceguera temporal. Y yo inicié el asenso que me llevó a él. Le obligué a soportar mi peso y mi piel se erizó al sentir su piel bajo la mía. Teniéndome sobre él, encontré en sus jades la primera pizca de terror y me sentí crecer. Él era mi marioneta y yo me divertiría con mi juguete, movería los hilos de su cuerpo y le tendría.

**- ¿Deseas que te quite el tacto para que no sientas el cómo te penetro una y otra vez?**

Y sus golpes desesperados me hicieron sentirme en la cúspide de la cima más alta. Amé el aroma de sus poros, la esencia del miedo. Y es que no lanzaba sus puños con firmeza, ni había enojo o ira en éstos…sólo simple desespere y terror… Me encantaba tenerle así, temiéndome, lanzando golpes y patadas a cualquier parte, golpes que no buscaban noquearme, sólo tiempo y oportunidad para correr…escapar…

**- No te lo quitaré. Será mejor que recuerdes en carne lo que es el ser un objeto que sólo satisface mi placer.**

No busqué sus labios, ni su cuello, ni sus pezones, sólo el algodón del pantalón que portaba. Arranqué los hilos de un solo manotazo y pronto le tuve enteramente desnudo, debajo de mí. Rocé mi erección por todo su cuerpo, marcándole con él, devorándole. De una estocada limpia entré rudamente… pero no se estaba quieto y recibí más golpes. Comencé a gemir extasiado, sus movimientos bruscos por librarse apretaban mi sexo contra las paredes de su cuerpo, dándome un goce inmenso…

Arañó mi espalda, mordió mi cuello, daba rodillazos a mi tórax, hacía o imposible por soltarse pero mi alma no le iba a soltar, jamás, disfrutaba el dolor que me infligía y disfrutaba de mi pene recorriendo sus adentros. Me obligó a salir y a forzar mi entrada infinidad de veces, pero yo quería que mis jugos recorrieran su cuerpo, que le bañaran y le obligaran a aceptar lo mucho que él era mío…

Torcí sus muñecas y obligué a sus piernas a abrirse con la fuerza de mis rodillas… y la estocada vencedora llegó. Sellé sus adentros a mi ritmo, las ganas acumuladas de mi deseo por este hombre se reflejaron en el avasallador movimiento de mis caderas, desesperadas por entrar más y más en él…por tener más y más de él…

Y desperté… totalmente empapado en mis jugos y totalmente asustado, porque esta pesadilla se había salido de control…soñaba siempre con poseerle…pero no así… no obligándole…no haciéndole daño, no aprovechándome de mis poderes, no gozando de sus golpes…

Soy un enfermo…

* * *

No tengo hilos que me aten a esta existencia y procuro no hacer nudos que la compliquen. La amistad la entiendo como una relación de reciprocidad y yo, nunca he querido formar lazos de ningún tipo. Aún así, Mu de Aries era lo más cercano que yo tenía a un amigo. Busqué su compañía para olvidar lo que había soñado, para saberme lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejar semejantes sueños de mi memoria. 

**- ¿Por qué odias a Aioria?** –fue lo primero que escapó de sus labios al verme aparecer al pie de sus escaleras-. **¿Por qué podrías odiar a Aioria de Leo?**

Y quise llorar ahí, quería derrumbarme al pie de su casa, gritar que no lo sabía, que no entendía ni tan sólo un poco…

**- Pasa, antes de que alguien venga a molestarnos…** -y me condujo a sus aposentos, tan pequeños y sobrios que me sentí mal por gozar del esplendor de mi jardín-. **Siéntate, no es mucho pero es cálido y es mío.**

Le relaté todo, nuestra infancia, nuestras diferencias, nuestros silencios, nuestras peleas y mis pesadillas, inclusive la última. No me detuvo y me alegro que tuviera la consideración de no hacerlo. Si hubiera lanzado preguntas a lo largo de mi historia, si no se hubiera conformado con asentir de vez en cuando, no habría podido abrir mi pecho y entregarle hasta el más pequeño y sucio detalle de lo que yo tenía con Aioria. Este hombre de rostro apacible no se cansó de escucharme y no hizo lo que yo no hubiera podido haber dejado de hacer si hubiese estado en su lugar…juzgarme…mirarme como en el enfermo que soy…

Una vez que guardé silencio, avergonzado de todo lo que le había contado, me hizo ver la luz con sus palabras… Mu de Aries me hizo "ver"…

**- ¿No te preguntas el por qué le molestaste aún cuando sólo eran niños?** -los lemurianos tienen el "don" de penetrar los pensamientos más superficiales…de ahí su conocimiento de mi odio hacia Aioria, aún cuando yo no había pronunciado una sola palabra de ello…

**- Si soy un ser despreciable ahora, no veo el problema en creer que desde entonces ya lo hubiese sido.**

**- Entonces, sin que ese niño te diese una razón¿ya le detestabas?** –su mirada teñida de malva penetró los adentros de mis ojos, que hoy habían decidido mostrarse-. **No consigo creerlo.**

**- Así fue… Le insulté siempre, desde el inicio, aún cuando sólo era un niño que se había quedado sin nada.**

**- ¿Por qué?** -sentí un vuelco en el pecho..yo mismo parecía no saber el por qué Aioria despertaba lo peor de mí…

**- Porque podía…porque quería** –contesté, decidido a no pensar las respuestas, a escupirlas como llegaran a mis labios.

**- ¿Por qué le sigues siempre?**

**- Porque quiero sorprenderlo en algo sucio y matarle por ello. Encontrar algo en sus acciones que me den el pretexto suficiente para acabar con su vida** –no encontré ninguna sorpresa ahí, he sufrido, ya antes, por las ganas que he tenido de asesinarle.

**- ¿Por qué quieres matarle?**

**- Para terminar con esto, para dejar de sentir todo esto…**

**- ¿Para dejar de sentir que le odias?**

**- Sí… y no** –las dudas comenzaron a arder en mi interior pues no estaba seguro del por qué le odiaba ni del por qué quería matarle-. **Es sólo que él no debería hacerme sentir así, nadie debería. Yo SOY el custodio de Virgo, la reencarnación de Buda, yo SOY Shaka de Virgo** –encontré refugio en mis títulos, únicas cosas en el mundo que me daban seguridad, que me decían quién era yo-. **¿No lo entiendes? Yo debo estar por arriba de todo esto, yo no debo sentir, nada…**

**- Sentir es lo que nos hace humanos…** -él escapaba de mi mirada, resuelto a no terminar de destruirme, de no acabar de manera tan ruin con los únicos muros de seguridad que solían protegerme.

**- Yo soy más que un simple humano, Mu.**

**- ¿Qué hay de malo en ser un hombre común y corriente?**

**- ¿Qué hay de extraordinario en serlo?** –Shaka de Virgo, la reencarnación de Buda, era quien hablaba por mí… el hombre perdido, Shaka, permanecía oculto tras el orgullo del primero.

**- La lucha con la dualidad, eterno dolor de cabeza de un hombre. Hay más grandeza en el conflicto que en el estar por arriba de él, ignorándole.**

**- Entiendo que me ves ahora como un soberbio. No lo soy, es sólo que yo soy más que lo que ves ahora, yo estoy por arriba de todo esto. Esa es la verdad.**

**- ¿La verdad es una sola, caballero?**

**- Los que dicen que la verdad no es absoluta son aquellos que se disculpan a sí mismos por no tener el carácter suficiente para verla como es, como una sola.**

**- ¿Tú conoces la verdad absoluta?**

**- Solía creerlo así…** -miré la alfombra marrón de sus aposento, dolido de no poder responderle con un tajante "sí"-. **Solía no dudar de mis enseñanzas…**

**- La verdad es una, en eso estás en lo correcto. Pero los hombres son todos de alguna forma diferentes y es por ello que tenemos una infinidad de verdades. Cada cabeza contempla desde su posición la revelación… No importa lo que "es" sino el "cómo" lo ves…**

**- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo, con Aioria?**

**- Tú, portador de la verdad absoluta, te encontraste muriendo un poco al conocer a alguien que rompía todos tus esquemas, todos tus ideales, todos tus principios…**

**- Aioria no es nada fuera de lo común** –sus palabras provocaron el veneno que latía en mí hacia ese hombre que era el custodio de leo-, **es un hombre vulgar, testarudo, iletrado y cínico. No podría ver en él NADA que pudiera romper con mis creencias.**

**- Sabes que eso no es cierto, que esas palabras que utilizas vienen a reemplazar a las que has encontrado que en verdad le describen: honesto, leal, sencillo y orgulloso. Él es grande, por conocerse y regocijarse ante lo que es.**

**- ¡EL NO ES NINGUN INOCENTE!** –me puse en pie, iracundo, cansado de oír palabras benévolas hacia su ser-. **¡Me desprecia también! Me mira como si yo fuera una pizca insignificante de nada y eso ES, cuando recuerda que estoy presente** –me encontré a mí mismo riendo amargamente.

**- ¿Quieres su atención?**

**- Quiero que me respete, que me vea como o que soy y me trate como tal…**

-** Él te ve tal como eres Shaka de Virgo, tal como has decidido mostrártele** –la pena vino a reemplazar la rabia, "tal como has decidido mostrártele" -. **Ese hombre común no te considera insignificante por tu apariencia física, por notarte delgado o falto de músculo. Ese hombre vulgar te considera insignificante por la poca calidad humana que ha encontrado en tí, reencarnación de Buda. El hombre semidiós no ha cesado de atacarle con insultos y malas intenciones desde que lo conoció… ¿qué podría apreciar en ti, qué podría ver en ti que le hiciese respetarte, si te ensañaste con un niño que se encontraba solo en el mundo, con un huérfano caído en desgracia por la muerte de su hermano?**

**- Calla…** -me sentí por primera vez, no como la víctima de la historia, sino como el monstruo cruel y despiadado de ésta.

**- Lo haré porque debes meditar en lo que hemos hablado. Quisiera que pensaras en lo siguiente. Si fuera sólo odio lo que sintieras por el custodio de Leo, le hubieras matado desde hacía muchos años, o él te hubiera matado a ti. Hay algo más detrás de todo esto. Tu aparente desprecio hacia él es sólo un síntoma de lo que se esconde en tu interior…**

**- Te equivocas…**

**- No te engañes Shaka. Eres un hombre que respeta el poder, que ve en la fuerza de éste la oportunidad de que sus ideales triunfen. Al contrario, Aioria de Leo no respeta el poder…respeta a quién lo ejerce y no por ostentar ese poder…sino por lo que hay dentro de esa persona, por lo que representa. Talvez tienes mucho que aprender de ese hombre vulgar e inferior… y lo sabes, es por ello que le odias y no le odias…porque él viene a romper con tu visión egoísta de la realidad.**

* * *

Miré sus manos sobre la pierna del Pegaso, sentí la calidez de su cosmos incendiarse y curar el hueso roto del caballero de bronce. Ese era Aioria de Leo, el hombre que me conmovía y que me hacía sentir, odio, pero que me hacía sentir. Descubrí lo que no había querido aceptar, ese humano que tenía el poder de aliviar el dolor y reparar la carne, aquel que no era el hombre vulgar, testarudo, iletrado y cínico que yo había creado en mi mente. 

¿Había dibujado acaso una imagen con tales palabras para facilitar mi odio hacia su silueta?

Pero no… él merecía mi odio, él tenía la culpa de verse odiado por mí. Era cruel conmigo, como yo lo era con él. No era ningún inocente y sin embargo, yo sabía, muy dentro de mí, que él jamás hubiese sido cruel si yo no lo hubiese sido antes, si yo no me hubiese empeñado en serlo. Había crecido, viéndose culpable de algo que no había cometido, entre el tormento de amar y odiar a su hermano fallecido, sin nadie más que él mismo para abrirse el camino… no era ninguna sorpresa que su carácter fuese tan fuerte, tan imprudente. ¿Confiaría en alguien más que no fuese su propio ser? Yo no lo haría, hasta hace poco no lo hacía…

¿Qué sabía yo de sufrimiento frente a este hombre?

Él era algo especial… una entera contradicción…

Nunca me había sentido tan ciego, tan complicadamente humano…

**- Mu de Aries, necesito tu ayuda. Requiero de tu asistencia para traer de vuelta a alguien conmigo…al fénix. He entendido lo que hemos hablado… Ayúdame a regresar…**

La luz, esta vez, no sólo iluminó mi inteligencia sino también al corazón. Mis sentimientos, todo lo relacionado con Leo, carecía aún de suficiente claridad. Pero el odio se había despejado un poco y cierta admiración había entrado en el aura que rodeaba su imagen. Algo en mí, algo de mi antipatía había muerto al contemplarle remendar las heridas del caballero de Pegaso. Había pecado de soberbio, y me había negado a admitirlo. En verdad había pecado de tantas cosas…

Agradezco por la peor pesadilla de mi vida. Comprendí, gracias a ella, a mi inconsciente, que si yo quería lastimarle, que si yo quería golpearle… todo ello era porque esa era la única forma en la que "el ser que yo había decidido mostrarle" podría gozar de su atención. Sólo haciéndole daño él detendría su mirada en mì… sólo así podría tenerle completamente para mí… sólo así…

* * *

Es doloroso, estar cerca de él lo es. No confía en mí y no prefiere pretender que lo hace. Su sinceridad me hiere. Soy torpe como ser humano, soy torpe al intentar una amistad con cualquiera. No sé qué decirle y cuando una conversación entre ambos se divisa sin insultos y sin peleas, recuerdo mis pesadillas, el cómo enloquecía en éstas, en el cómo quería tomarle… y vuelvo a la mudez, arruinando esos instantes. 

Es así como nuestros mejores ratos resultan ser aquellos en los que yacemos juntos en silencio. Y eso me duele…

El aire que respiramos juntos me asfixia…me lastima.

**- ¿Por qué no has acudido a los entrenamientos?** -intento que mis pisadas sigan el ritmo de las suyas, sin comprender el por qué no se digna a detenerse si escucha que le estoy haciendo una pregunta.

**- Eso es algo que no te incumbe** –grosero responde, decidido a evitarme y a ni siquiera mirarme mientras va ladera abajo, pero mi insistencia talvez le irrita porque decide girarse y encararme-. **Pero si tanto deseas saberlo eso es… porque no he querido** –sonríe de esa forma que antes solía detestar tanto, de esa forma en la que me provocaba el querer darle un puñetazo en el rostro…pero vuelve a continuar el camino lanzando un grito-. **¡Y ahórrate el sermón también, no me importa si apruebas mi conducta o no!**

**- ¿Has dejado de acudir porque yo he comenzado a asistir?** -he conseguido alcanzarle, renuente a dejarle escapar…volviendo a luchar por mantener el ritmo de sus pies. Y es que quiero hablar contigo y por ende, HABLAREMOS…

**- A veces me impresiona el como crees que el mundo gira sólo en torno a ti** –los rizos de su cabello se agitan molestos y se detiene rente a mí, visiblemente contrariado, por mi sarta de preguntas-. **No, caballero de virgo, mi ausencia no se debe a tu presencia. Pero si así lo fuera¿qué demonios te importa? **

**- ¿Por qué CREES que puedes hablarme así?** -a pesar de que mis párpados se mantienen cerrados, sé que está a sólo treinta centímetros de mi cara… pero es de verdad tanto el enojo y la rabia que despierta en mí que ni siquiera puedo llegar a emocionarme por el hecho de estar tan cerca…

**- Te hablo de la forma en la que me nace hablarte** –su cuerpo yace sentado sobre el césped, frente a las mismas ruinas a las que siempre viene a parar, regalándome su espalda…mientras yo oigo a mis voces interiores GRITAR por piedad… estar contigo es tan nocivo, tan enfermo -. **De verdad siento mucho si te molesta pero…ese no es ya mi problema.**

**- Te pregunto una última vez** –descubro lo que mis pesadillas vinieron a confirmarme, soy un maldito masoquista por permanecer junto a él, y es que prefiere mirar un montón de piedras a hablar conmigo-, **¿por qué no has acudido a los entrenamientos?**

-** ¿Sabes? Tu compañía me fastidia bastante. Te crees con el derecho de entrometerte en mi vida de un día para otro, de buscarme… y sobretodo, vienes a preguntarme cosas que no tengo la obligación de responderte. **

**- ¿Y tú has llegado a pensar que hablar contigo es también un placer para mí?** -¿por qué no simplemente podemos tratarnos como dos desconocidos que se ven de vez en cuando, por qué insistimos en pelear de esta forma todo el tiempo?-. **No te creía retardado, Aioria de Leo. **

**- BIEN** –se incorpora alterado, violento-. **No te gusta cómo te hablo y a mí no me gusta que me hables. Lárgate entonces y déjame solo. Yo no soy el busca tu compañía.**

**- No te creas tan especial. Si estoy contigo justo ahora es porque Atenea preguntó por ti. Desea saber el por qué has deshonrado su petición.**

**- Estás mintiendo.**

**- Yo no miento, sería una falta a…** -en realidad si estoy mintiendo pero, no sé qué más decir para justificar mi presencia… y yo quiero tratar a Aioria de Leo… quiero conocer a ese hombre con el poder de sanar la carne…

**- ¿Qué petición he deshonrado?**

**- Desde que llegó al santuario para quedarse, Atenea pidió que todos entrenásemos juntos. Teme que la división que causó la batalla con Saga de Géminis, nos vuelva vulnerables.**

**- No lo sabía** –mira el suelo preocupado y sé, aunque me siento mal por manipularle de esta manera, que no faltará al entrenamiento de mañana y que podré encontrarle ya siempre ahí.

**- Es buena idea. Un caballero como yo puede observar las técnicas de combate físico y un caballero como tú puede aprender algo de técnicas especiales.**

**- Yo TENGO técnicas especiales… no necesito el…**

**- También es bueno para formar lazos entre nosotros, que nos unan como verdaderos hermanos de combate.**

**- ¿Te afectó tanto la pelea con el fénix?** -su ceja se alza sorprendida por mis palabras-. **Tú solías aislarte del mundo, no hablabas con casi nadie. Y no sólo eso, solías ser un maldito bastardo conmigo y ahora, vienes cada tarde a buscarme, y hasta te quejas de la manera en la que te hablo. ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho ese niño que te hiciese cambiar tanto?**

**- No fue sólo Ikki… fueron otras cosas también, pesadillas y…**

**- ¿Visiones?**

**- Prefiero pensar que sólo fueron sueños, que se repetían, pero sueños al fin y al cabo. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hacía en ellos…** - YO, Shaka de Virgo, me sonrojo al recordar…

**- Algo así me ocurrió a mí. Tuve el mismo sueño por muchos años y, no fue agradable tampoco** –se sienta de nuevo en el césped, pero esta vez su espalda se muestra a las ruinas…no a mí silueta…

**- ¿Qué podría afectarte a ti?** -pregunto sin poder evitar un dejo de cierta admiración que he comenzado a sentir por él… y es que…. en verdad¿qué, en el mundo, después de todo lo que has pasado podría afectarte, quitarte el sueño?

**- En pocas palabras y ahorrando los detalles, me transformaba en mi hermano y todo el santuario me perseguía. Yo gritaba que era Aioria, su hermano… no Aioros. Pero ellos parecían no escucharme o talvez no les importaba…** -el silencio hace mella en ambos, antes de que él continúe-. **Hey, no tenía idea de la petición de Atenea y me porté… Eres un mensajero que no tenía obligación de darme el mensaje y…** -sé lo difícil que es, para personas como nosotros, el pedir una disculpa y sé que yo le debo más disculpas de las que él jamás podría pedirme, decido ahorrársela.

**- ¿Por qué siempre vienes al atardecer aquí?**

**- Soy presa de la culpa, sólo eso. Me abstuve de venir a estas ruinas por muchos años porque este era mi hogar. Aquí vivía, con Aioros, antes de todo. Odié esos recuerdos por mucho tiempo, o creí que lo hacía… supongo que lo intenté, odiarlos…**

-** Te entiendo… Solía creer que odiaba a alguien o al menos creí que así lo hacía. A veces lo intento de nuevo, cuando me frustra la situación que vivimos, cuando comprendo que soy bastante inferior como para arreglarla del todo. Pero, he descubierto que ya no puedo odiarle… por más que intento ya no puedo…**

**- Es complicado cuando la persona está muerta¿sabes? No puede defenderse ni explicar nada… y la culpabilidad dentro de ti, por odiarle, es peor cuando sales de tu error. Quieres enmendarlo y te das cuenta de que no puedes. Yo no quisiera cometer el mismo error dos veces, el odiar a una persona que muere, seguir odiándola por mucho tiempo y darme cuenta después, que había algo de él que yo no sabía…**

Al otro día ambos nos encontramos en el entrenamiento y con el paso de las mañanas, al terminar éstos, comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia nuestros respectivos templos.

Cuando Aldebarán desmintió la "petición fraternal de Atenea", no recibí ningún reclamo de su parte y tampoco dejó de asistir...

* * *

Me hablaron de tu frustración al verte detenido por Mu de Aries, de tu arranque al no poder ir hacia mí, al no poder luchar conmigo, al no poder ayudarme. Y me hablaron de tus lágrimas desenfrenadas, del cómo no hiciste el menor reparo en ocultarlas, de esas puras gotas de sal que carecieron de vergüenza y que parecían no cansarse de recorrer tus mejillas. Me dijeron también de la furia de tu puño, de la pared que penetraste con él, del nuevo arranque que tuviste al sentir mi muerte… 

No puedo ser más feliz ya, Aioria de Leo… Aioria…

Cuando imaginaba mi muerte, lo primero que venía a atormentarme era tu rostro. Me lastimaba pensar que talvez llegarías a reír satisfecho, me martirizaba creer que talvez ni siquiera te llegaría a importar y en ocasiones llegaba a llorar al imaginar que te daría gusto… el que yo falleciera…

He llegado a amar tus arranques, a bendecir tus lágrimas y a aplaudir tus golpes…

Veo en ti la grandeza que yo nunca estuve siquiera cerca de alcanzar…

Me has dado todo lo que yo quería de ti…

Si creí odiarte la primera vez que te vi cuando éramos dos niños, eso fue… porque yo no podía amar de aquella manera a nadie, e hice lo que sólo un estúpido hubiera hecho, intenté destruirte, y lo intenté con tanta saña, con tanto empeño, que… lo siento tanto. Perdóname Aioria. He perdido tanto tiempo odiándote, o al menos creyendo que así lo hacía, que mi existencia junto a ti ha terminado, al menos ahora, y no tuve siquiera la oportunidad de decirte todo esto…

Me has hecho tan feliz, al final, al saberme por fin no indiferente a tus ojos… por saberme contemplado de alguna forma por ti… gracias…

Y me alegra el haber cambiado tu odio por otro sentimiento. Si hasta el final me hubiese odiado o simplemente ignorado, y hubieses descubierto después que… que te quería…demasiado…que llegué a amarte…que aún lo hago… Temí que fuese yo la persona que te hiciera cometer dos veces el error con el cual tanto deseabas no tropezar…

Las palabras no serán nunca suficientes…y es momento de partir…

Los enemigos de Atenea esperan en el Hades y debo acompañarla hasta el Averno…

Hasta entonces caballero de Leo…Aioria…

Nos veremos pronto…nuestra historia no termina aquí…

**FIN**

**gracias **


End file.
